Aphrodite Ourania
Real Name: Aphrodite Ourania *'Current Alias:' Venus *'Aliases:' Aphrodite, Aphrodite Pandemos, Istar, Astarte, Astoreth, Dione, Cytherea, Victoria Nutley "Vicki" Starr *'Relatives:' **Gaea (great-grandmother) **Ouranos (great-grandfather, deceased) **Cronus (paternal grandfather, possibly deceased) **Rhea (paternal grandmother) **Zeus Panhellenios (father) **Dione (mother) **Hera Argeia (aunt, step-mother, ex-mother-in-law) **Demeter (aunt) **Hestia (aunt) **Poseidon Aegaeus (uncle) **Pluto (uncle) **Athena Parthenos (paternal half-sister) **Artemis (paternal half-sister) **Eris (paternal half-sister) **Eileithyia (paternal half-sister) **Ares (paternal half-brother) **Hebe (paternal half-sister) **Phoebus Apollo (paternal half-brother) **Hermes Diaktoros (paternal half-brother) **Dionysus Acratophorus (paternal half-brother) **Hephaestus Aetnaeus (paternal half-brother, ex-husband) **Harmonia (daughter) **Eros (son) **Aeneas (son, deceased) **Julius Caesar (descendant, deceased) **Arthur Pendragon (descendant, deceased) *'Affiliation:' Occasional partner of Namor, Beauty Magazine *'Base of Operations:' Olympus *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' Olympian *'Marital Status:' Divorced (twice) *'Education:' Tutored by the Seasons, extensively self-educated *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 380 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blonde *'Origin:' Olympian *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Island of Cythera in the Mediterranean Sea Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Venus is superhumanly strong. Her strength is about average for an Olympian female, and she can lift about 25 tons. Superhuman Speed: Venus can run and move at speeds superior to even the finest human athlete, approximately at 65 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Venus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of ordinary humans and most other Olympians for that matter. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several days before the build-up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Venus' bodily tissues have about three times the density as the bodily tissues of a human being, contributing somewhat to her weight and superhuman strength. Superhuman Durability: Venus' body is much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being. She can withstand great impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes all without being injured. Superhuman Agility: Venus' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Venus' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Immortality: Venus, like all other Olympians, is functionally immortal. She has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to further aging. She is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. However, this does not mean that she cannot be killed. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Venus. If injured, however, her godly life-force enables her to rapidly heal damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than a human being. She cannot, however, regenerate missing limbs or organs without the aid of powerful magical assistance. Energy Manipulation: Like all Olympians, Venus has the ability to manipulate great amounts of energy for a number of purposes. Venus is particularly adept at changing her shape to appear as another human or humanoid being, and she can even adopt the form of animals, such as dolphins. Venus can also teleport herself across great distances, or even dimensions, such as teleporting from Olympus to Earth. Venus can also render herself invisible from mortal eyesight for an indefinite period of time. Powers of Love: As the goddess of love, Venus has the mystical ability to arouse love and passion in others and transform weapons into objects of peace. Venus once stated when confronting the siren that she had sufficient power to influence love around the entire world. She also stated that wars were started because of her and, finally, that the world's greatest heroes were born because she personally made their parents made, through she fails to specify which heroes. Given that she stated this, it is debatable as to whether she has the strongest love powers in the universe, considering nobody else has displayed such feats using love. The only known beings who are immune to her love powers are the goddesses Artemis, Athena, and Hestia. Water Scrying: Venus has shown the ability to use water in order to see locations and beings from afar and to communicate. Doing this, she was able to view her temple from the comfort of her penthouse in New York by looking into a pool of water. By doing this, she was also able to view a statue of herself that was in the temple and possess it, acting through it. She was also able to locate others by doing this as she easily located Phorcys, a sea titan. Possession: Venus displayes the ability to possess a statue of herself, acting and speaking through it. It should be noted that while she had possessed the statue, it was destroyed by a team of attackers and she did not feel any pain. This could mean that, when she is possessing a statue or effigy of herself, she does not share a bond or link with it. Branding: Venus once had the Siren Venus branded with a hot iron that bore her personal symbol. After having done this, she then stated that she would now be able to locate the siren wherever it was. Cursing: Venus once cursed a man called Narcissus for rejecting her. The cursed entailed that he would love someone who cannot return his love so that he might know torture and heartbreak. Narcissus scoffed at this. However, soon after, he befell his gaze in a pond and could not bring himself to look away as he fell instantly in love with his reflection. With his reflection unable to come out of the water, Narcissus stayed there and eventually transformed into the flower that was later named after him. Presumably, he is still trapped in that form to this day. The full extent of her power to curse individuals is never explained, though the curse she gave to Narcissus seemed to be inevitable once it has been cast, proving to be quite powerful. Flight: When Venus battled the siren, she also displayed the ability to fly or levitate. She also dispalyed this ability frequently in her self-titled issue. Telekinesis: Venus was seen sitting in a giant shell while taking to Hera about the siren. The shell in question was levitated above the floor. It can be assume that Venus was levitating the shell with her in it, since most Olympians have demonstrated some form of telekinetic ability. Imposition: In one instance, Venus showed the ability to impose herself onto flat surfaces, such as a poster, and appear to be part of the surface. Category:Characters Category:Olympians Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Immortality Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Disease Immunity Category:Delayed Aging Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Shapeshifting Category:Teleportation Category:Invisibility Category:Pathokinesis Category:Clairvoyance Category:Possession Category:Tracking Category:Cursing Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis